Kaguya
Princess Kaguya(かぐや姫, Kaguya Hime) is the main protagonist/title character in the Studio Ghibli film, The Tale of the Princess Kaguya. She has been given the title "Princess(姫, Hime)" after her adoptive father, Miyatsuko, found golden nuggets as a sign from the gods telling him that Kaguya has to live a noble life and therefore bought the title. She was found in a bamboo stalk and Okina and Ona raised her as their own child. She is also one the Moon people that were exiled to Earth so she can truly experienced mortal life. Appearance Kaguya is described as a beautiful lady throughout the film, not appearing human due to her beauty. Her hair is never cut, and grows longer as time passes. # When Princess Kaguya was a baby, she had a short black hair and wore a pinned creme-coloured cloth with red patterns on. # When Princess Kaguya was a toddler she wore a mini kimono with long-sleeves and has the same pattern from No. 1. # Still a toddler, Just like no. 2, Kaguya wore a mini kimono but this time, short-sleeved. # When Princess Kaguya was a child, she had a black medium-length hair and often tied it up with a blue cloth. She wore the same outfit as No. 3 but longer and had a red ribbon to keep the kimono in place. # Still a child, Princess Kaguya tranformed from a lowly human child to a high prestigious princess. Her hair is let down and is dressed with an equisit kimono with layers of high quality material. # Coming of age, Princess Kaguya's hair is tied up, her eyebrows are plucked off and she starts wearing make-up. # Princess Kaguya is wearing her Heian Underwear (Kosode and Hakama) under a pink kimono. # Number eight shows Princess Kaguya as a young adult, she is about to leave earth. On her head is a crown and she is wearing a 5-layered kimono. Relationships *Miyatsuko (adoptive father): The relationship is a caring and loving one. However, Miyatsuko thinks that when he saw her on the flower, he thought she was destined to be a princess, thus changing the lifestyle she was happy with. She obliged her to have a tutor and even marry men she didn't know. He told her to accept the Emperor's proposal to be his wife due to his ambition and desire to become a minister. *Sutemaru (friend): In the film, Sutemaru is the closest friend for Kaguya. She addresses him as "brother", and hanged out together with the rest of the children of the village. She didn't want to leave the village too since she wanted to be with Sutemaru. Sutemaru later marries another woman and has a single child, but it is shown that he wasn't really happy with the marriage despite being a loving and caring father when he proposed to Kaguya to run away together. The two of the might have mutual romantic feelings, but their relationship is cut off due to major plot details. Gallery Princess kaguya ttopk.jpg Kaguya.png Kaguya-0.jpg Little kaguya.gif Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Teenagers Category:Princesses Category:Titular Characters Category:Humans Category:Japanese Individuals Category:Heroines Category:The Tale of the Princess Kaguya Characters Category:The Tale of the Princess Kaguya Category:Girls Category:Swopping genders Category:Presumably Deceased characters Category:Characters Who Cry Category:Adults Category:Singing Characters Category:Characters who go barefoot